creatures_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Cape Cobra
The Cape cobra (Naja nivea), also called the yellow cobra, is a moderate-sized, highly venomous species of cobra inhabiting a wide variety of biomes across southern Africa including arid savanna, fynbos, bushveld, desert and semi-desert regions. The species is diurnal and is a feeding generalist, preying on a number of different species and carrion. Predators of this species include birds of prey, honey badgers and various species of mongoose. The Cape cobra is also known as the "geelslang" (yellow snake) and "bruinkapel" (brown cobra) in South Africa. Afrikaans speaking South Africans also refer to the Cape cobra as "koperkapel" ("copper cobra"), mainly because of a rich yellow color variation. This species has no known subspecies. Description The Cape cobra is a medium-sized species of cobra. Mature specimens are typically about 1.2 to 1.4 metres (3.9 to 4.6 ft) long, but may grow up to 1.6 metres (5.2 ft) in length. Males are slightly larger than females. The longest specimen on record was a male from Aus, Namibia and measured 1.88 metres (6.2 ft) long. Another very large specimen was also a male found in De Hoop Nature Reserve with a total length of 1.86 metres (6.1 ft). Cape cobras vary widely in colouration, from yellow through golden brown to dark brown and even black. In addition, individuals show a varying degree of black or pale stippling and blotches, and although colour and marking are geographically related, it is also possible to observe virtually all colour varieties at one location. For example, the Kalahari Desert specimens in Botswana and Namibia are usually more consistently yellow than the more southerly populations. However, at De Hoop, and other specific locations in the Western Cape, all colour variations have been recorded. Juvenile specimens generally have conspicuously dark throats extending down the belly for the width of a dozen or so ventral scales. The colour fades during the first year or two of life, but while it lasts it commonly leads laymen to confuse the juvenile Cape cobra with the Rinkhals spitting cobra. Communication In self-defence or as a warning signal, it will usually lift its head off the ground, face the enemy and spread its ribs in a broad hood, striking readily. It may hiss as well. The hooding and hissing are not aggressive acts; instead they are warning signs to keep potential threats at a safe distance. Like most snakes, Cape cobras will rather flee from humans than attack and bite them. They do not spit venom, but bite instead, transmitting a very powerful and fast acting neurotoxic venom. Any bite from a Cape cobra is life-threatening and needs urgent medical care. Distribution and Habitat The Cape cobra is endemic to southern Africa and is found widely in the Western and Northern Cape provinces, and into the Free State, North West Province, western parts of Gauteng, Eastern Cape, Botswana and southern Namibia. It is restricted to the western deserts and scrublands of southern Africa. Usually found on the ground, e.g. dry sandy areas (the Karoo and Kalahari), informal settlements and in semi-urban areas as well. It usually inhabits open areas such as grassland, arid Karoo and fynbos habitats throughout its range. Cape cobras are also able to climb into trees and shrubs in search for young birds and eggs in nests. Behavior and Ecology The Cape cobra is a diurnal species and actively forages throughout the day. During very hot weather it may become crepuscular, but is rarely if ever observed during the hours of darkness. It is a terrestrial snake, but will readily climb trees and bushes, and shows considerable agility in for example systematically robbing the nests of the sociable weaver. When not active, it hides in holes or under ground cover, such as brush piles, often remaining in the same retreat for some time. It is a quick moving and alert species and although a report mentions that this species is generally calm when compared to some other African venomous snakes, it strikes readily if threatened. When disturbed and brought to bay the Cape cobra raises its forebody off the ground, spreads a broad hood and may hiss loudly. While on the defensive, it strikes unhesitatingly. If the threat remains motionless, the snake will quickly attempt to escape, but at any sign of movement will adopt its defensive posture again. The Cape cobra is more aggressive during the mating period. Diet The Cape cobra actively hunts during the day; their staple diet is rodents and birds, but they will also eat frogs, lizards and other snakes. They are often seen hunting in Sociable Weaver nests in the Kalahari. Reproduction Their normal mating period is between September and October. A female snake usually lays up to 20 eggs in summer in a suitable area; this could be in underground open holes, rodent’s burrows, abandoned termite mounds and even under rocks. Cape cobras are usually solitary. Males and females can be seen together during mating season (September to October), at which time they may be more aggressive than usual. Hatchlings are up to 40 cm in length and are completely independent from the time they hatch. Category:Reptiles Category:Snakes Category:Cobras Category:African-Animals Category:Predators Category:Carnivores Category:Cold-Blooded Creatures